Just One Day
by christikat
Summary: Oh hell, he just needed one sex-free day per week!


**Title:** Just One Day

**Author:** christikat

**Fandom:** Live Free or Die Hard

**Pairing/Characters:** John McClane / Matt Farrell

**Rating/Category:** NC-17

**Word count:** ~ 2100

**Prompt:** recovery

**Spoilers:** none

**Notes/Warnings:** established relationship, fluff

**Summary:** Oh hell, he just needed _one_ sex-free day per week!

**Just One Day**

Sex with John was great, no doubt about that. Sometimes it was rough against-the-wall-sex, sometimes it was tender love making but it was _always_ intense. Matt had always thought that older men couldn't get it up so frequently but John of course had to be the exception from the rule. Everything was great, really it was but … Matt was longing for a recovery period that was longer than 24 hours at maximum. Oh hell, he just needed _one_ sex-free day per week! Surely that wasn't too much to ask?

Okay, okay, he just needed a plan to avoid having sex for one day. Surely, that wouldn't be too difficult. Hey, he could even do it today. John was at work and not supposed to come home before 8 pm. Matt decided to cook a full meal which included a great dessert. John would be tired, then stuffed with food, maybe watch some TV after dinner and then doze off on the couch. Matt only had to drag him to bed because sleeping on the couch didn't really agree with John's body anymore. Then he'd claim having to check his e-mails again and get into bed when John was already asleep.

Matt smiled; that was a good idea and an easy one too. For a few minutes he pondered about the meal and decided to go to the store. He whistled on his way and got all the ingredients he needed. Around 6 pm he began to putter around in the kitchen. He was so engrossed in the cooking that he didn't even hear John enter the apartment shortly after eight. He almost jumped out of his skin when the older man encircled him around the waist and laid his chin on top of his shoulder. The gravelly voice sent shivers up and down Matt's spine.

"Mhm, that smells good."

"It tastes even better. Take a seat, I only need to fill the plates."

It was one of the few times John actually did what Matt said without arguing or raising an eyebrow, waiting for a better explanation as to why he should obey. Matt bit on his inner cheek to prevent himself from grinning like a Cheshire cat – so far his plan was working.

The plan still worked accordingly until Matt shooed John off into the direction of their bedroom. He faked to be suddenly reminded that he needed to check his e-mails because he was waiting for an important message. Before he was able to turn around John had grabbed his left wrist and pulled him flush against him. Matt swallowed and hoped that this wasn't the start of an angry interrogation with John expecting him to spill the reason for telling a lie.

"Are you sure it's _that_ important?"

Matt shivered while John's broad hands rubbed his back, then traveled downwards to squeeze his ass cheeks. _Oh crap_, that wasn't supposed to happen right now! Matt swallowed and assured himself that he was stronger, that he was able to withstand the temptation. Damn it! He was making a point here, really, he was-

Suddenly he was lying on his back on their shared bed, John was straddling him and kissing the hell out of him. Matt pushed lightly against John's chest but that had the same effect as if he was trying to push a bulldozer away. Then John shoved Matt's shirt up, swirled his tongue around a nipple and Matt's back arched up. John grazed Matt's nipple with his teeth and a low moan escaped Matt's mouth, announcing his defeat.

Oh well, he'd make his point tomorrow!

XXXXX

The next morning Matt woke up from the sounds of John taking a shower. Leisurely he stretched himself and sat up. He grimaced a bit when he stood up and hissed for the first few steps. All his muscles were sore. He'd definitely remember their ... _encounter_ for the rest of the day. Despite of the soreness he smiled as he remembered John's face during his climax. It still made Matt proud that he was the one who had gotten this man.

He hastily threw on some clothes and trudged into the kitchen. The coffee was ready and Matt's most favorite mug was standing beside the coffee machine, just like every morning. Matt poured himself coffee and prepared a quick breakfast.

John padded into the kitchen barefoot only five minutes later. He cupped Matt's face into his palms, kissed him soundly on the mouth before he grabbed his mug and muttered, "Morning. You're up early. Gotta work today? Did you already check your important e-mail?"

Matt choked on his coffee as he heard the innocent question. _Shit!_ He had forgotten about the lie he had told yesterday. "The e-mail? Oh crap, no, I forgot!"

John gazed at him, a thoughtful expression on his face and Matt was sure that he had given himself away with the light squeak of his voice. He hated that he couldn't even tell a simple white lie to his partner. Quickly he rambled on, "Guess you pounded my brain out of me last night, eh?"

It wasn't his best line but to be honest, he couldn't think of anything else. He breathed a sigh of relief when John snorted a, "Hell, yeah, I did that."

Matt hid his smile behind his coffee mug at hearing John's smug reply. When John was finished with breakfast and ready to go, he pulled Matt into a bear hug and kissed him as if they were parting for days. Matt was thoroughly dazed after the kiss and weakly waved at John's retreating back. When the door snapped shut Matt exhaled noisily and rubbed his hands over his face. Today. The one sex-free day per week _had_ to be today. He just needed a new strategy.

The whole day he mulled about that new strategy. Yeah, well, maybe not exactly the whole day because after John's departure he went straight back to bed. He slept until noon, then showered and worked for a while on the security problems of a program. John called in the afternoon to ask if he should pick up something for dinner on his way home. Matt was all for it and after the call he chatted and worked further on the program.

John came home and practically had to drag Matt away from his computer. They ate and bantered and bickered as usual. Matt didn't even ask John if they wanted to spend the evening together, he simply went back to his "office" and worked on that bitchy program. He even forgot for a while that he was trying to make a point - unbeknownst to John.

Matt jumped when John's strong hands squeezed his shoulders and began to massage his stiff muscles. He hissed at first, then almost purred when his muscles loosened up. John bent over him to claim his mouth and Matt opened up willingly. Naturally the kiss led to groping and panting.

"Wait, I … I have to save those files and power down my gear," Matt moaned right after one of John's hands had found its way underneath the waistband of Matt's jeans.

John grunted something which Matt couldn't decipher while he tapped away on the keyboard. As soon as everything was ready John's hand disappeared and Matt was torn between relief and annoyance. Relief because maybe he would get his one sex-free day per week at last, annoyance because his dick was straining painfully against his jeans.

The annoyance faded a few seconds later when John lifted him up and instructed him to cross his legs behind the older man's back. Waves of heat surged through Matt and on their way to their bedroom he kept kissing, licking and teasing John. In a rush they got rid of their clothes and when John's sturdy body blanketed his own Matt sighed in contentment.

Oh well, tomorrow was another day. He'd get his sex-free day then.

XXXXX

Matt tried, he _really_ did try to go one day without sex but … well, John was very convincing.

How could someone say no when John asked to get fucked as it had happened the day before? Matt definitely couldn't even though John was still the one who was in charge. He demanded a faster pace, a slight shift of Matt's hips so that he was stroking his sweet spot with each thrust or to just fuck him _harder_. Matt obeyed instantly, wanting to please John badly so that he'd allow him to slide into him again. Whenever John bottomed Matt's climax was almost bordering on being painful from the intensity of it. He was barely able to pull out and crush next to John before sleep claimed him.

The next morning his abdominal muscles and various other muscles ached tremendously. He vowed to himself that he'd get his sex-free day today.

XXXXX

Matt broke his vow three more times so today was the last chance to get his one sex-free day for this week. There was not _one_ single part of his body that wasn't aching. He had never done a marathon or triathlon or anything remotely similar but he was sure that those guys had to feel like he did. He really, really needed at least one day to recover! Just how in hell was he supposed to get that working today? John was off duty, the day was cold and rainy and therefore made to stay in bed.

Matt grimaced and gave a low painful hiss when he got out of bed. He followed the smell of freshly fried bacon and felt his mouth water. John was a damn master at preparing breakfast but didn't show his talent very often.

Padding into the kitchen, Matt brushed some strands of hair out of his eyes and quickly pecked John on a cheek. In return he received a smirk and the order to sit down. When they were both finished John opened up the newspaper and asked, "How about spending a lazy day in bed?"

Matt groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes. That sounded tempting, really, but only if it would just involve cuddling and no actual sex. He was so drained that the thought of experiencing another mind-blowing orgasm was causing tears to well up in his eyes. He didn't answer to John's question which led to John asking worriedly, "Kid, you're okay?"

Matt folded himself together on the kitchen stair and hid his face behind his tucked up knees. Within a second John was standing next to him, both hands rested on his shoulders while he repeated his question, "Matt, are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not! You know … you know that I love you and everything we do which includes the sex. Because, because it's the best sex I've ever had and I'm not prude or anything but … but I, I need time to recover," Matt babbled while one of his hands waved hectically around in the air. He kept his eyes shut and when John didn't react in an instant he went on, "I, I know that it makes me sound like a girl but I'm aching all over. I'm just so fucking exhausted but-"

"Why didn't you say something before?" John's voice was gentle even when he forced Matt's face out of his hiding place by pulling at his hair sharply.

Matt swallowed and felt much too vulnerable for his liking. "I tried to distract you from having sex but that didn't work too well. Oh, and I guess I just can't say no to you."

John grinned a full-fledged grin, scooped Matt up in his arms and sat down on the chair. He placed Matt on his lap and the younger man rested his head on one of John's shoulders. "I never thought I'd say that to you but sometimes you're pretty dumb. You need to tell me what you want and what not, I don't pick up on subtle signs."

"Yeah, subtlety isn't really your cup of tea."

"Then don't bother to try it with me."

"Okay, next time I'll take the direct route. So, how about we spend the day in bed with cuddling all day long?"

Matt had to laugh at all the various emotions that were fluttering over John's face. He didn't expect John to shrug his shoulders, shove him off his lap and pull him towards their bedroom to do just that.

END


End file.
